globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Territorial Army (Global Conflict)
The Territorial Army or Armee Territoria was, at the time of the Global Conflict, the primary military force of the three founder nations of the United Federal Republics, comprised of personnel from the countries of Norta, Drebland and Greenland. These states make up the largest contingent of the UFR's defensive structure, referred to collectively as the United Forces (Unitum Fibrious). History The formation of the Territorial Army occurred in ancient Norta and was the armed strength of the United Tribes that was used to conquer more territories, which would become the allied states of the modern United Federal Republics. At its inception the Territorial Army was made up entirely of Republic citizens, and existed separately from the Republic Expeditionary Army which was comprised citizens of allied and conquered states. In ancient times the Expeditionaries would be used to conquer more land and sustain the war effort abroad, whilst the Territorials guarded the homeland and occupied territories. However over time the two forces' duties became interchangeable. Unlike the Expeditionary Army which were organised into region-specific units, the Territorials mixed personnel from the three founder nations, although some segregated Nortan, Drebland and Greenland units did exist. The Territorial Army was the main attacking force on all fronts during the War of the Century and Global Conflict. Although the Republic survived the war the political fallout from the tremendous casualties and territorial losses led to the Territorial Army being itself broken up into region-specific units. In the modern day, although the separated military forces of the founder nations continue to be called the Territorial Army, the formation has ceased to exist officially since ERA 09-60. Branches The Territorial Army was comprised of a number of distinct branches. *'Landzers (Ground Force)' - Personnel of the Ground Force as usually referred to as Trooppen, or Republic Troopers. *'Neiders Marins (National Navy)' - *'Luftzers (Air Force)' - *'Unitum Fibrious Speciale Operatzionen Unitaz (UFSOU)' - The United Forces Special Operations Unit was established in ERA 09-06 during the War of the Century. They used special tactics and equipment to break the Gehr Statique and restore momentum to the UF, becoming the de-facto honor guard of the Territorial Army post-war. In the aftermath of the war the force was used for internal security, and was responsible for combating political dissent while also maintaining its presence as an offensive frontline unit through the development of new tactics such as airborne and paratrooper formations. The UFSOU's fearsome reputation was expanded during the Global Conflict as it was responsible for several massacres and war crimes disguised as "anti-partizan operations". Fearing a UFSOU coup following the Republics' defeat, the formation was forcibly disbanded in ERA 09-60. Division Types The UF used a three part system to classify its division - number, role and title. A division's role was allocated based on its equipment composition, layout and intended duty while a title usually provided some description of its capabilities. Each division had a unique number within its classification type and service branch, meaning there could not be two concurrently existing divisions called "1st UFSOU Mountain Infantry". Some divisions were also allocated honorary titles in addition to their number. Role *Kaizen (Infantry) *Artillerie (Artillery) *Zukluft (Anti-Air) *Rustüngt (Tank) Title *Lieght (Light) - Usually signified a lack of heavy artillery. *Stürnkt (Heavy) - Usually signified an abundance of heavy artillery. *Staditz (Static) - Divisions that lacked transport of any kind. Primarily used to man defensive lines and fortifications. *Rauskamkt (Storm) - Engineer or Mechanized divisions organized for specifically for attack. Storm Infantry divisions received a greater proportion of automatic weapons. *Suhl (Rapid) - Independent light divisions intended to operate behind enemy lines. Divisions named as such were often closer to battalion strength. *Mützler (Ranger) - Honorary title given to light infantry units. *Betzhulgerhom (Garrison) - A division given occupation/defensive duties over a named city. Usually formed from the remnants of destroyed divisions, very few were raised from scratch. *Zuegfahb (Railway) - Originally referred to formations moved exclusively by railway. Later used to specifically classify units operating with and around armoured trains. *Kavarall (Cavalry) - Originally referred to horse-riding infantry used to conduct assaults. Most were fully motorized during the interlude, although some remained on horseback throughout the Global Conflict. *Drekkonz (Dragoon) - Originally referred to horse-transported infantry that would dismount to fight. Later used only as an honorary title for select infantry divisions. *Motozind (Motorized) - Was transported primarily by unarmoured trucks. *Mekzind (Mechanized) - Was transported primarily by armoured personnel carriers. *Kombtisen (Combination) - Used a combination of truck, APC and horse transport - although this occurred with many formations only a few raised divisions were directly named as such. *Berustind (Armoured) - Denotes a larger allocation of tanks or armoured fighting vehicles. *Belagstenmützler (Airborne) - Light infantry trained in airborne assault via paradrop or glider. Most were under the command of the UFSOU. *Kradsten (Airlanding) - Intended for transport via airlift or glider. *Marin (Marine) - Specialises in land-sea operations. *Resparen (Reserve) - Divisions formed with the express purpose of being absorbed into other units when needed. *Rekonstellen (Replacement) - Divisions modelled around existing divisions that will immediately take the place of the original should anything happen to it. *Lezar (Training) - Used for field training. *Lowji (Logistic) - Organised expressly for supply duties. *Flieschgorind (Punishment) *Flachmacheun (Security) *Ozer (Military Police) *Bergenmützler (Mountain) *Schnumützler (Arctic) *Tropiksind (Tropical) *Niedenzer (Border) *Borgaleg (Civil Defence)